Hunting wild game from a position elevated above the ground provides several benefits over hunting from ground level. A hunter that is perched above the ground can be positioned above an animal's normal field of view, reducing a likelihood that the animal may spot the hunter first. The scent of the hunter is also above the prey's nose, minimizing the chance that the animal will smell the hunter before the hunter can spot the animal. Also, the hunter's range of vision may be increased and allow shots over otherwise obstructing limbs and brush.
A variety of tree stands have been developed that can elevate hunters above the ground and allow the aforementioned benefits. These tree stands may be configured to be readily attached to a tree, post, or other vertical support member to provide a platform, seat, or combination of both at any desired level above the ground. One type of tree stand is a ladder stand. Typical ladder stands include a ladder that may be used to support the platform and seat. Ladder stands may be installed by attaching a platform and seat assembly to a ladder, leaning the ladder against the tree, and securing the ladder stand to the tree.
Some commercial ladder stands are secured to a tree by an installer ascending the ladder and wrapping a securing strap around the tree. During the process of securing a ladder stand to a tree, the Treestand Manufacturer's Association recommends that two installers hold the base of the ladder to provide lateral support to prevent the ladder stand from pivoting about the tree axis (e.g., vertical axis of trunk of tree) or “rolling-off” the tree. Present ladder stands may also include a pair of tie-off ropes that may be attached to the platform. After the ladder is leaned against a tree, the tie-off ropes are wrapped around the tree and are attached to the ladder, prior to an installer climbing the ladder. When utilized, tie-off ropes provide some additional lateral security to prevent a ladder stand from rolling-off a tree. However, even when tie-off ropes are utilized, it is recommended that two installers secure the base of a ladder to provide additional lateral support. Rivers Edge Tree Stands Operator's Manual: One Man Tree Stands, which is attached hereto as Appendix A, and hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes some present ladder stands and installation procedures.